Flashback
by VioletTheGenius
Summary: What happened when Lena and Kira took Nathan on a flashback to their past? What did he see? Read and find out. It'll make more sense if you read my other story, 'The Invasion of Retroville'.


Invasion of Retroville- Flashback

Violet here with… well, I'm not 100% sure what this is. It isn't exactly a oneshot, because it goes along with my other story Invasion of Retroville, but I couldn't include it in an actual chapter. Why? I think I've inadvertently put off my OCs recruiting Jimmy for long enough.

So I was thinking that I wanted to write what Nathan saw in the flashback, but I wasn't sure how to do that. Suddenly, a light shone! No, that was my little sister poking around with a flashlight. But I had the neat idea of doing the flashback in a separate story so you could read it if you wanted to. This is rated T for safety, because I'm probably just a paranoid idiot. Okay, enough of my long intro. Here's the story. WHOOSH!

Nathan's POV

I start to regain consciousness a sense at a time. First I hear the babble of many voices talking about the Domin (or, for some, the Rnlgr, which is the exact same thing). A second or so later, I feel the gravel biting into my back. I taste (and smell, since your taste buds and olfactory sensor are connected) the sharp, pungent smell of fuel. _Starship fuel_, I guess.

My vision returns, and my jaw drops. It looks like a scene from Star Wars! There are aliens that look like almost anything you can imagine carrying crates of unseen objects. Some aliens wear crimson and midnight-blue uniforms and bark orders at the others.

"Nathan."

I hadn't heard Lena approach, so I yell reflexively. That kind of yell should have made everyone stare at me, but no one blinked an eye. _What?_

"Where are we? What did you do?" I ask as soon as calm down enough to face Lena and Kira.

"I transported you into one of my memories. This memory is of us sneaking around the base. In case you were wondering, this is the base," Kira says, smirking. Does she think I have the mental capacity of a slug? Of course I know this is the base!

"Thanks for that. How did you do this? How don't people notice us?"

"We're all not much more than ghosts that no one can see or hear when transported into a memory. Actually, the truth is, no one is really sure how it happens, but some species have the capability to transport others into their memories. Like our species." Lena spreads her hands.

"So you're showing me a memory of you two sneaking around here?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we must find our past selves. If we don't stay where we can see them, we will be transported back to your bedroom," Lena replies.

Kira points over to two light purple aliens ducked behind some crates. It's obvious the aliens are trying not to be seen, and it's a miracle they aren't. The light purple aliens may be hiding behind crates, but Kira, Lena and I have a clear view of them, and other people could, too.

"Wait a second- are they… you?" I gesture at the aliens.

"They are Kira and I in the past. I hope that this will show you how terrible the Dominion is." Lena motions us over toward the crates.

I'm not so sure about the 'ghost' theory, because it seems like a flimsy theory, so I keep out of arm's reach from any aliens. And trust me, that isn't easy. This place is more crowded than Disneyworld.

"Krdlvn, what are we going to do about my leg? I think it's sprained." I guessed on the first word. I'm going to say that 'Krdlvn' is Kira's alien name. I don't think that any aliens are named Kira.

"Just hold still while I splint it, Lnmpld. This is going to hurt a lot. Feel lucky that the Dominant didn't kill you. They kill almost everyone."

The look on Lnmpld's face is unmistakable, even on an alien. She's horrified and heartbroken beyond belief. "I know. My parents are gone."

"Just hold still." Krdlvn gently moves Lnmpld's foot to an upright position. The tears springing to her eyes are not difficult to see, and she hums in pain.

Krdlvn makes a makeshift splint out of some supplies in one of the crates. "We must stop them."

"I know, but that's going to be difficult if you don't test your leg first. Try it out, but be careful that you are not seen."

Lnmpld stands up, but bends her back so her head is not seen. "It hurts, but not as much as before. I'm okay."

"Good. Should we review the plan?"

"It never hurts."

"The control devices are stuck under the elite starships in strategic positions that will ensure they are not blown off. I cause a distraction by firing a smoke gun into the docking area, and you seize the opportunity to use the announcement system to order everyone out of the starships for safety reasons. Then you take control of the ships with the remote controller, and smash them completely in the side of the Ghndl Cliff. Is the plan understood?"

Lnmpld nods, but she doesn't seem sure of herself. "I don't want to destroy these ships."

Krdlvn shakes her head in agitation. "Would you rather the Dominion proceed to destroy us? They killed your parents right in front of you, and mine in front of me. They will not rest until they destroy us, because we escaped."

Lnmpld sighs. "I'll do it." They embrace each other, and the memory shatters once more.


End file.
